Veinte de Enero
by eglantier
Summary: Basada en la Canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh... Muuy tierno Leanlo!


Discrailer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner y demás… La canción es de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

20 de Enero:

Abrió la puerta de su antigua casa, deseando que estuviese dormido… No sabía como empezar a hablar con él, ni mucho menos como decirle que se arrepentía… Pero no importaba lo que pensase, el siempre complicaría sus planes…Por más premeditados que fuesen.

Contuvo una lágrima al ver donde antes estaba el retrato de la Señora Black el suyo propio y una pared llena de fotos… Ella y Sirius, ella y Harry, ella ...ella siempre sería ella…

Siempre ella sería la culpable de que el siempre extrovertido Sirius Black estuviese deprimido… Amenazando en silencio con irse de una vez… Pero había algo que lo detendría, ella…

Dejó su maleta llena de libros y un poco de ropa en el suelo… Era lo que había sacado para irse hacía unas cuantas noches y no verlo… Claro que todo se hubiese evitado si el le hubiese explicado que no era real… Pero no, el y su manía de proteger había logrado no protegerse del dolor que sintió cuando enfadada cerró la puerta… y cuando salió a buscarla, ella había desaparecido, dejando su anillo de casada en el suelo…

Abrió lentamente la puerta de la biblioteca, había decidido dormir allí y a la mañana siguiente enfrentarlo… eso sería lo mejor…

Pero no, Sirius Black se había adelantado a sus pasos… Estaba allí, vestido de la misma manera que la última vez que lo vio, sosteneniendo un vaso de whisky en su mano izquierda y una fotografía en su mano derecha…Sonreía triste… Ella lo sabía… Cuando encorvaba su espalda de esa manera, con los hombros caídos, él estaba triste…

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero no contó con su excelente oído de animago…

-¿Mione?-preguntó con voz gutural…como si no la hubiese usado en mucho tiempo.

- Hola.-decidió enfrentar sus problemas. El se levantó de inmediato dejando su vaso en una mesita ratona y la foto en el sillón…

- Perdóname…te quiero.-dijo dolorido… Hermione se mantuvo igual, como si no hubiese escuchado nada.- Es un error… Soy un idiota… Kingsley me ordenó preparar un engaño… No sabía que irías a ese restorante...

- No me interesa.- murmuró.- No se que pretendíamos con este matrimonio… Ninguno de los dos sirve para esto.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡Si servimos!- dijo intentando convencerla… Pero ella sentía que él no estaba realmente convencido de lo que decía. – Intentémoslo de nuevo…-

- ¿Para qué retardar lo inevitable?-

- No quiero fallar también en esto.- dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas. La miró a los ojos y supo que había ganado… Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes…

- No fallaste… Fui yo.- dijo abrazándolo. El la abrazó antes de comenzar a besarla.

¿Y qué les pareció? La canción me pudo… Encontré el cd de casualidad y lo puse… Espero que a ustedes la canción les de la misma emoción ¨ romanticota ¨ al escucharla…

Espero sus review… Eglantier.

Acá va la letra:

_Pensé que era un buen momento,_

_por fin se hacía realidad,_

_tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,_

_dicen que te arrastra como el mar._

_Llené de libros mi maleta,_

_también de fotos tuyas de antes,_

_dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,_

_me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá._

_Quiero estar a tu lado,_

_quiero mirarte y sentir,_

_quiero perderme esperando,_

_quiero quererte o morir..._

_y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

_y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

_Cogí un tren que no dormía,_

_y vi tu cara en un cristal,_

_era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,_

_era un poema de amor para viajar._

_Te perdí y no te perderé,_

_nunca más te dejaré._

_Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,_

_te encontré pensando en mí._

_y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,_

_la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,_

_me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,_

_y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

_Te perdí, y no te perderé _

_Nunca más te dejaré _

_Te busqué muy lejos de aquí _

_Y te encontré pensando en mí _

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara _

_La madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren _

_Me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida _

_Y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer_


End file.
